


惜别/Farewell

by LevFyodorovich



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevFyodorovich/pseuds/LevFyodorovich
Summary: 快饿死了的一个前苏党员和一个边境商人。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), China/Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 9





	惜别/Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> 第一人称，没什么情节。

人生中最美的珍藏  
还是那些往日时光  
朋友们举起了啤酒  
桌上只有半根香肠

他说，他想要我的勋章。但很快又说，不给也没关系，他是看我一个人根本活不下去才来的，进屋之前不晓得我是个党员，桌上还大剌剌放着那么多勋章。刚开始，我安静地躺着，那时候我的身体刚从营养不良和轻度脱水中暂缓，意识清醒了，他可能是开玩笑，不，一定是；我再清楚不过了，但是，就在听到这句话时，一种强烈的恐慌，以及愤怒狠狠地袭击了我——多么莫名其妙的情感！如此之大的情绪波动对于一个在死亡边缘挣扎许久，已经淡然的人来说，真是来的难得。

契丹人，我叫他。他维持着背对我搅动汤勺的样子，但肯定听见了。我——

他做这些的时候没有系围裙，我家里当然没有那种东西。然而，据说南边的人在这方面是很讲究的，好吧，或许其他俄罗斯人也讲究。大概几年前，我还住在乌拉尔山另一边的时候，唉，请原谅我忍不住要思念那所小公寓里发生的琐碎事。当时，娜塔莉亚、托里斯还有我，好像是搞到了一台特殊的收音机，咱们躲在小厨房里，摆动这台机器，成功调出了BBC、德国之声……等等等等，直到那时候，我才开始通过非官方的渠道接触“西方国家”，不知道该不该感谢托里斯，这一切都是他的主意。我们分开也有好久了，不知道他和娜塔莉亚怎么样，幸好他们不是党员……我就是从那时开始有某种感觉，可能我们已经不如别人了。这个“别人”里，甚至包括了我们曾经的小兄弟。

这就是我上一回有意识的恐慌。我得承认，我的思想是狭隘的，但您难道能说这是完全错误的吗？如果我们整个国家都变成了像我一样，上一辈战功赫赫（是的，对不起，以我的年纪，确实没能赶上那几场传奇的战争），五颜六色的勋章，各种花样百出的称号，分明一个也不是当下自己争取的，还每天抱在怀里，挂在屋里，日日夜夜守着，生怕一眨眼就消失不见，那又有什么未来可言呢？果不其然……我不敢说这是一失足成千古恨，也许我们的失败从最早就注定了。生活已经分崩离析，曾经被唾弃过无数回的小公寓，还有“赫鲁晓夫楼”，忽然变得那样的惹人怀念，那样可爱……为了逃难，原谅我，我既无法扔下党员证，又无法忍受异样的目光，我穿过西伯利亚平原，来到远东。住在这儿，就连契丹的生活，也比我们好上太多。

我曾是个很喜欢喝酒的人，和其他潦倒的俄罗斯人一样，但那是在一卢布还能抵几美金的时代。我很久没喝过酒了，更别说喝醉，而这一瞬间的感受，如果必须要形容，就仿佛又喝得醉醺醺了，我很怀念，然后无论是肢体还是口舌，都纷纷脱离我的头脑而去：手脚僵硬，思维在无尽的混乱中一泻千里。好在只是一秒钟。感谢上帝！我没有说任何别的话，契丹人没有回答我。

去他的勋章！让这些不能拿来喝的东西都和自由主义一道见鬼去吧。我所做的一切不过是在被单底下翻了个身子，因为仰躺的姿势更舒服。其实，我是知道他不喜欢被我叫契丹的，可没办法，俄语里没有别的词，我不会说中文。他的俄语好得如同在莫斯科长大，除了最开始说的几句不够顺畅。他是在哪里学的呢？难道他们学校还有俄语课？但凡那是真的……要知道，托里斯的故乡已经不说俄语了。土豆的香气沁人心脾，混着缕缕白雾……我有多久没进食过了？我爱土豆，我爱这世上的一切，唯独不知道自己爱不爱俄罗斯。

我们曾是最好的伙伴  
共同分享欢乐悲伤  
我们总唱啊朋友再见  
还有莫斯科郊外的晚上

我是知道的，他根本不属于纯粹的好心人。我早就不是第一次见他了，让他的脸混在一大群亚洲面孔中间也能被我找到，就是这样熟悉！从某一天起，边防没有士兵了，一群群黑发黑眼的契丹人，像是狼闻见了几公里外的血腥气似的，带着方便面，廉价的袜子、内衣，直接走进了我们的领土，和我们以物易物地做起了生意。这是变相盗窃！人们的观点非常统一，却无可奈何：就算氢能战斗机也不能当饭吃，作衣服穿。据说，有相当一部分人是准备去换些实用的大件物品，他们一般不和平民交易；而还有一些，就像他那样的，大多有点文弱的味道，带的东西不多，是来找我们换党证、换护照、换勋章。他，我记的尤其深，因为那时只有他留了长发，梳成马尾贴在颈后。很长一段时间里我只是远远地看到，我并不住在镇上，他们没有非得跑到周边破落的小村子里一一询问不可，毕竟都是闲钱没地方花的家伙……总之，他应该是个契丹商人，最不好惹的那类人。

让他大驾光临，想来是个挺平淡，没有一波三折、跌宕起伏的过程。像我这样的，或者比我夸张的多的大有人在，听说有在首都街上自焚的，有让自己被坦克碾扁的；如果不是他来，我会成为千千万万普通饿死鬼中的一个，和有些相比起来，简直太寻常了。我母亲似乎说过，契丹人觉得脸皮厚就没有活不下去的道理……哦，我早没有尊严了，是我自主放弃的，就好像放弃自己的民主选票一样。然而，放弃是会成瘾的，像喝酒、赌博，一旦开始了，就无法停下来……什么都可以被舍弃！那还剩下什么是必需品呢？我确确实实是这么想的，我自从离开莫斯科后就没有工作，显而易见，靠着一个去世的兄弟的遗产过日子，这是苟活，在过去，苟活是绝对不允许的。他们许诺，将会带来更好、更自由的俄罗斯，不然就去卧轨，但曾经的教条已经深深刻入了我的灵魂，除掉它们，我不能再心安理得地呼吸……事实如此。于是，我再也没有凌晨早起去售货架抢购，也没出房屋；饥饿压迫我的神经，而在这种压迫下我呆坐一整天，因为别的感觉很快战胜了任何生理上的变化……

他出现了，毫无征兆地闯进了房子。直到他快走到我面前了，我才发现，或者说我才开始有了实感，外国人居然可以随意走近我们，靠得这样近！我几乎拿出全身的力量去体会震惊。他披了一件动物皮做的衣服，我盯着看了一会儿，突然意识到那是狗皮的。黄杂毛的小狗，我见过，它们就和这件外套的颜色一模一样……我想起了，珍宝岛那年我还没出生。

如今我们变了模样  
为了生活天天奔忙  
但是只要想起往日时光  
你的眼睛就会发亮

所有契丹人都会做饭。饺子是他们发明的，包子是他们发明的，凡是好吃的都是他们发明的。他似乎有备而来，算准了我要饿死似的，先给了我水，还有一种尝起来甜甜的、粉粉的食物，然后从包里拿了食材。老天，那是我的锅吗？不，是他的，上帝，但愿没被我的炉子糟蹋了。

我该怎么跟他交流呢？这是个很实际的问题，内心无谓的挣扎让我变得像傻瓜。我太久没和人正常对话了，我本来决定好了不再和人交流。或许我刚刚应该答应他勋章的事情的。请把汤煮得快一些吧！我默默祈祷着，一边又鄙夷着自己，感到羞愧难当……

有一个画面在我脑海里挥之不去，我无法判断那到底是记忆还是臆想。似乎是在刚到的时候，他捧着某个罐子端详……又拿起别的，随口发出：就这么点？我当然不知道他指的是什么。我不收费的。他维持着那种上扬的声调，似笑非笑，正在这一刻我看见他的脸，还有那种说不上来的奇妙的神情，我印象中有很多场景都模糊得难以辨认，唯独这秒的色彩是那样鲜明又清晰。我比被毒蛇咬伤更加刺痛，一个锐利如同锥子的刹那。如果我愿意，甚至可以想象出他吐词时脸边肌肉的牵扯。窗子朝南，炊台面东，光线斜照进他深不见底的眼睛里……这是个难看透的人。我还是忍不住去思索他流利的俄语。

他走来了，汤倒进了洗过的碗里。雾气扑上他的眼镜，把他的视线变得白朦朦的，很暖和的样子，而他的动作不受打断，依然连贯。可以看出来，他是个做家务的老手了，我很幸运。好了，快起来吧。契丹人这么说着，意思似乎是要我自己坐起来，我试了试，中心力量没调整好，他将碗搁在一旁的柜子上，来扶我的肩膀和背。我很虚弱，再也不像能铲雪时强壮了，甚至连常人的力气也不如。他做一切都是面无表情的，干燥的嘴唇绷成一条线；带枪茧的手托着碗，递来汤。我多么希望自己能有什么拿得出手的东西！滚烫的液体顺着喉管而下，几乎要逼出藏在我眼睛里的那部分了。这里的香烟都是一支一支卖，酒也只是一小瓶一小瓶。单支香烟根本不能叫香烟，一小瓶酒也不能叫酒，那是俄罗斯窘迫衰落的真实面貌，比流脓血的烂疮更刺眼；也就是从那时起我再也享受不到烟和酒了。

“…这里没有娱乐或消遣，只有无尽的痛苦……”所有人都被送进了劳改营，释放遥遥无期。生活就像拍电影，却不知道什么时候才能遇到需要剪掉重来的镜头。信仰代替敌人的血，用来润滑坦克的履带。反正都是红色的。冒昧请问，你们的生活变好了吗？我们有多久没有说话了？假若你愿意，我们很快就能成为这世上最爱交谈的人。很可笑，我的确是从不认识他的，直到现在也算不上是认识他，我不知道他的名字，他也不知道我的。这样描述离恰当太远，离荒诞太近。

如今我们变了模样  
生命依然充满渴望  
假如能够回到往日时光  
哪怕只有一个晚上

话题是无意间发起的：您读莱蒙托夫么？因为凳子上的杂物，我们坐在床沿边。我的脸又红又热，很久不进食的人忽然摄入营养以后就会变成这样。他变得随意了许多，动作也柔和了，尽管看上去依旧那么想要趁我不注意时摸柜子上的红军遗物。但我肯定他眼里的光不是虚伪的，他真的喜欢聊这个，也真的想要那个。最后，我没有办法，只好拿了一枚红旗勋章给他抓着。出乎意料的是，他的反应比我想象中要激动得多，和先前半开玩笑式谈到勋章的模样完全不同。他仿佛变成了另一个人，从非法商人到热情的收集者、学者，亲切得恍若隔世。莱蒙托夫这四个字是无意跳出来的，要是您也想和别人聊书，可千万别学我：

天空的行云啊，永恒的流浪者！  
你们，逐放的流囚，同我一样，  
经过碧绿的草原，连绵的山脉，  
由可爱的北国匆匆奔向南方。

我想到了这些诗句，它们足足三年没有同我打过照面，却仍像一把烤得炽热的可爱的锤，轻轻敲着人的心。既然看莱蒙托夫，那也会看普希金、托尔斯泰、高尔基……他还看陀思妥耶夫斯基。真奇怪，我想在他们那里并没有宗教氛围。我们聊得很开心，好像要把憋了半辈子的话全部说完似的。他说，当人不明白一些事的时候，就应该像爱树林里“黏糊糊的绿叶”一样爱生活，胜过去爱生活的意义。*他有可能是在规劝，但我相信纯粹的建议不会有这么生动……这是他真实的想法。

很抱歉，我感到自己将他作为倾诉的对象，向他忏悔我当初为何没多听听老师讲的文章。夜深时分，我哝着嗓子说，我才意识到脑子里回荡的文字多么珍贵，多么美丽。趁机会，多多看一些书吧，同志，人不是一生都有体会其中美丽的特权。他一点也不介意，快速地点头，我听说契丹人是矜持的，而他不仅和我一直触碰，共鸣之时，甚至亲了亲我的脸。话题很快扯偏了……他问了我许多关于以前苏联共青团、党委会的事，细节到了小学生红领巾的打法和宣誓词。真好啊。他不禁感叹。真好啊。我有些骄傲地赞同。穷不是社会主义，他补充道，等以后，我们要发展起来……他忽地沉了语气，钱从哪里来呢？

现在的俄罗斯，到处都是钱、钱、钱，寡头，资本家。巨大的哀伤袭击了我的灵魂，但很快又被找到为人理解的欣喜替代，亲爱的同志，我尝试纠正他，钱是次要的。听见这句话，他与我对视了一会儿，然后改口道，对，不患寡而患不均嘛。

到了天黑，他终于准备走了，还忍不住转过身来握住我的手，说改天要再来，不停地谢我。您说的什么话！是您救了我的命呢。我感激地回应，差点落了泪。他站在门外的雪地里，屋里的光线显得他的脸特别亮。我发现他的嘴唇因为不适应寒冷，已经开始流血，皮肤也十分苍白，泛着乌青……对了，我转身回房，拿出了刚才他看的那枚红旗和一枚卫国勋章，后者是我祖父1942年获得的，他参加过卫国战争。我把两样物品塞进他手里。他惊讶地后退，睁大了眼，拼命摇头。他吞了吞唾沫……这可不行，他一边用颤抖的指尖抚摸勋章，一边说，这是…你的，还有你家人的。这会儿他又不要了。我困惑地皱着眉头，接过他递回来的勋章。就算是看在我的份上，他坚持道，你得留着它们，除非实在，实在……他说了好几个实在，接不上后文了，干脆道，总之，它们得呆在那些明白它们意义的人手里。我点头，答应了他的要求。

假如能够回到往日时光  
哪怕就在今天晚上

他离开后，我关了灯，脱力般地倒回床上。两个人交流的好处就在于没工夫停下去纠结一些细枝末节……比如旧俄罗斯生活。说起来，我莫斯科住处的楼下住了个古怪的老女人。她自己当过最早的那批共青团员。1991年后，老太婆几乎管见到的每个让她不顺眼的人都叫“契卡”，而且是用一种上了年纪后独特的嘶哑又阴沉的声音。她长得也正像只食尸鬼。印象里我从未见过她的家人，她也许是独居，那也难怪了，毕竟孤独可以把任何人逼疯。她尤其喜欢叫我们一家“邪恶的契卡人”，刚听到时我还险些跟她发生口角；但阻止这样一个老太婆是不可能的。我们很不满，可后来她只是叫得越来越大声了。明明我们刚搬来的时候完全不是如此，她还没有老成树皮；退休前她喜欢和其他妇女聊工作，说我是个“顽皮的小恶魔”，再给我塞糖。

我顺理成章地想起母亲。我终于弄明白所有的熟悉感都来自哪里，可不正是从甜蜜回忆的深处吗？那是1989年的一个周末。彼时五月的莫斯科，窗外偶尔有人笑着、闹着，父亲和哥哥都不在家，我和母亲一块儿，坐在客厅的小沙发上看着电视。人人都玩政治幽默，但大家从没想过要破坏它……我们依旧每天看新闻，这曾经是家庭关系不可分割的一部分。有几分钟我们漫不经心地靠在一起，母亲的体温仿佛还残留在我的臂弯上。屏幕上出现两面红旗……具体内容已经记不清了。晚上，母亲从厨房里端出菜肴，抱怨丈夫和长子为什么还不回来。香气在整个公寓里弥漫。

……睡觉前，我们四个人一起听了音乐，什么歌都有，太多了，悦耳得让人不想关掉。母亲也是那样，我准备回房间了，她忽然举起了一个罐子，又低头看了看另一个，笑着问：就这么点？你说好要收集外国硬币的。我听见自己也笑了，那是饱含着幸福的一个普通人的笑声。


End file.
